We have found that schizophrenic patients show imitative dyspraxia of manual sequences and have difficulty in imitating facial sequences. Also, they are less competent than controls matched for sex, age, and education in lipreading of lexcal items overlearned sentences, but not words and syllables. These findings implicate the parietal lobe. Since the neuroyschology of schizophrenia is commonly conceived as akin to the "frontal lobe syndrome" these findings cell attention to the possibility that the involvement of the parietal area in schizophrenia may be greater than formerly thought.